The invention relates to an adaptable platform door system and more particularly to an adaptable platform door system for railroad stations used by automatically controlled trains and/or automatically controlled and driverless trains. Furthermore the present invention relates to a method for the control of such an adaptable platform door system.
The use of driverless trains, which are for example controlled by a computer, means that entry into a station is exacting from the safety technology aspect. Serious accidents may occur, if waiting passengers assume positions close to the track, since a remote controlled train cannot reliably react to such events or for this purpose additional and generally externally provided measures are necessary.
Moreover in the greater part of known railroad and subway systems there is the problem of the necessity of several different types of trains and rolling stock having to halt in a station, which have different configurations of doors. Furthermore, it is possible for a train not to be able to halt precisely owing to external influences (weather, atmospheric humidity, ice etc.) at a given point (so-called xe2x80x9cslitherxe2x80x9d).
The German patent publication 2,462,031 A1 describes a station for automatic railroads with a restraining grid including a railing. This however does not mean that passengers will not get on the track; furthermore there is the danger of limbs getting through the grid into the track area and the space corresponding to the overall cross section of the train.
In the German patent publication 3,132,296 A1 a security partition wall for platforms is disclosed, which has corresponding sliding doors. This security partition wall is a stationary built-in structure and has gaps in the walls, into which only a predetermined sliding door is inserted. This wall calls for use with trains only having a fixed configuration of doors.
In the German patent publication 3,214,602 A1 a transport system is disclosed having two barriers defining three areas on the platform, through which the stream of passengers may be conducted. In this system the openings in the barriers are stationary.
In the German patent publication 69,204,934 A1 a xe2x80x9cfolding door device for rail vehiclesxe2x80x9d is described. In this case folding elements are folded into the platform area or out of it, something which may mean danger for the passengers on the platform at certain points.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a platform door system, which can be employed for different types of train or, respectively, carriages and different accuracies of halting.
This object is to be achieved by the arrangement as claimed in the independent claims. Further advantageous developments are specified in the dependent claims.
More particularly, the object is attained by a platform door system 1 comprising a barrier 10 having screen or barrier elements 12 able to be aligned along a track 3 and/or a platform 4, the barrier elements 12 being able to be so shifted in relation to one another that same at least partially overlap so that freely selectable predetermined openings 5 and opening sizes may be provided along the track 3 and/or platform 4. Owing to the shifting of the individual barrier elements in relation to each other danger can be avoided to the extent that no passenger will be clamped or injured during opening or closing of the platform door system. At the same time the platform door systems of the invention provides flexible or adaptable systems able to set any desired door opening configuration, since they may do without permanently installed components. This is more particularly advantageous, whenxe2x80x94be it for reasons of different trains of different dates of construction (and partly different in structure), be it owing to different use of a platform for different types of trains (for instance: local traffic with many wider doors and long distance traffic with a few narrow doors)xe2x80x94different types of trains are to halt at the same platform one after the other. Permanently installed wall elements and sliding doors would here obstruct different train doors making disembarking impossible at such positions. Owing to the adaptable system of the present invention it is possible, even in an emergency or in the case of a non-scheduled halt of a train at a position on the platform not intended for it, for a configuration of openings corresponding to the actual position of the train (and its configuration doors to be opened) to be produced. The result is that investments in platform security and in new rolling stock no longer lead to mutual obstruction.
In the platform door system of the invention it is advantageous for the barrier elements 12 to be designed in the form of panels. It is more particularly preferred for the barrier elements 12 to be designed rectangularly. By having a panel-like, i. e. planar design, it is possible for the barrier elements to be readily shifted in relation to each other. Owing to the rectangular design it is possible for the barrier elements to be fully aligned with one another and they then make available a suitable space for the passengers to pass through. It would be feasible for the barrier elements to be in the form of triangular plates, which like a shutter opening could be shifted in relation to one another. It would also be feasible for the barrier elements to be curved in plan view. This is particularly preferred in the case of curved platform or, respectively, curved platform edges. The invention also contemplates elements in the form of an array of straight parts at an angle to each other. This is particularly preferred when the platform edge is curved in form.
A form of the elements as rhombs as seen in elevation would also be possible in order to provide security at platform edges in stations erected on a slope (with a sloping surface). A design is particularly preferred in the case of which barrier elements are provided which are preferably narrow, elongated and/or lamellar, which can be adapted to stations whose slope varies along the platform edge and which constitute an adaptable barrier for the platform.
A further embodiment of the present platform door system is characterized by the barrier elements 12 comprising transparent materials; more especially if the barrier elements 12 prevailingly comprise glass and/or acrylics; and more particularly same can consist entirely of transparent materials. This means that when a train arrives the passengers will be able to see it and estimate where the doors will open and where not. Thus the danger of accidents is reduced, since unexpected opening of the doors is substantially prevented. Moreover, more particularly in the case of a subway, the passengers using the system will as well be afforded an opportunity to see the position of halting of the train at least at the moment of its arrival and when it comes to a halt and to obtain an impression at least of the platform, to orientate themselves and accordingly to get a subjective sense of security. It is preferred for the inherent static effect of such transparent materials to be used. It is particularly preferred for additional mechanical parts to be set in the transparent material. Such mechanical parts are preferably parts which have a different mechanical strength and/or a different modulus of elasticity. This means that special areas of the barrier elements may be adapted to practical requirements such as for instance as regards a high wear rate, frictional forces, warping or fracture loads. The materials are preferably selected from the group comprising metals, plastics, which can resist high loadsxe2x80x94more particularly acrylicsxe2x80x94ceramic materials or combinations thereof.
In the case of a further embodiment of the invention a platform door system is provided, in the case of which the barrier elements 12 can be shifted in relation to one another. More particularly, a platform door system is provided, in which the barrier elements 12 can be shifted perpendicularly to a line along the track 3 and/or platform 4. This slight shift or offset of the barrier elements in relation to each other means that the system may be brought into an operational position in an early phase, from which position the opening configuration as such may be produced rapidly. Simultaneously this phase serves to alert the waiting passengers who can now count on arrival of the train within a short time. Preferably such a phase is accompanied by acoustic and/or optical signals, i. e. in this phase acoustic signals or, preferably, colored optical signals provide an indication that opening is about to take place.
In the case of a preferred embodiment at least one barrier element can be designed to be pivoted and/or lowered and/or pulled up. In this case individual barrier elements may be lowered to be underneath the platform edge. It is furthermore possible to draw up the barrier elements to a level allowing the passengers to pass by. This means that accurate adaptation of the openings to the geometry of the doors is not only possible laterally but also downward and upward.
In the case of a further advantageous embodiment of the platform door system of the present invention the barrier 10 comprises barrier elements 12 of different width. Having barrier elements of different width means that optimum combinations of barrier elements may be employed in accordance with the expected trains for the station. It is possible therefore for the inertia of barrier elements to be moved to be kept as low as possible. In the case of special combinations of trains and platform or, respectively, in the case of a certain configuration of doors a constant width of the barrier elements may be preferred.
In the case of a further platform door system of the present invention the barrier 10 can be shifted along the track 3 and/or along the platform 4xe2x80x94i. e. along the platform edgexe2x80x94and the barrier 10 may be more particularly shifted by a train or preferably more especially entrained by it. On arrival a train may be subject to slithering, for example when the track is wet or is covered with leaves. The train will then slither past the intended halting point. Since the entire barrier can be shifted, such slither is compensated for, since then the entire barrier (with the pre-programmed configuration of openings or array) is trailed along to keep up with the train so that the openings are again exactly opposite to the door positions. It is particularly preferred for the slithering train to entrain a coupling member along the path of slither, which is either directly coupled with the barrier and entrains it with the train or travels along this path with a time delay. It is particularly preferred for the excess energy of the slithering train to be employed to entrain the barrier.
In a still further advantageous platform door system in accordance with the present invention the barrier elements 12 possess locking devices 14 and/or sealing devices 15. The locking device renders it possible for the barrier elements to be additionally anchored and stabilized. Accordingly the barrier may be reinforced to resist the pressure wave of a non-stop train and more particularly of a non-stop train traveling at a high speed and to protect the passengers waiting on the platform therefrom. A further point is that sealing devices may as well be provided with advantage rendering it possible to seal off the platform barrier from the track in an odor-proof or gas-proof manner hermetically from the track areas. It is then possible to ensure systematic control of the air condition on the platforms without outside climatic condition having a disturbing effect on the environment via the track area. More particularly, it is hence possible to seal off platforms hermetically if owing to a fire, smog or toxic substance alarm, particularly in underground stations, this appears desirable. Air conditioning of stations and, respectively, platforms is preferably facilitated.
Furthermore it is preferred to provide a minimum distance between the train or, respectively, open train door and open platform door leaf. This meets safety requirements, since there is then a reduction in the risk of injury. Moreover a sealing effect may be rendered possible, which is advantageous in the case of evacuation of a train via the station. The sealing effect is also advantageous for minimizing air conditioning losses.
It is preferred, more particularly in the case of different carriage widths, to provide a possibility of shifting the entire wall of barrier elements orthogonally or at a right angle to the platform edge. This means that the open train may be sealed off from the space around the track. Preferably the intermediate spaces between the doors of the arriving train and the barrier elements are blown clear and put under pressure as an air lock prior to opening.
It is more especially preferred for the locking device 14 to comprise at least one bolt. One respective bolt may be provided at on end of the narrow side of the barrier device so that for each barrier element four bolts are provided. These bolts may then be employed as guide pins in a guide for shifting the barrier elements and for locking to be extended into recesses provided for this purpose in the guides and accordingly lock the barrier element in the guide. The sealing device 15 is preferably an expandable plastic bead. Accordingly it is possible to pressurize such bead with a medium such as air or oil to cause the bead to be thrust against the sealing element and produce a hermetic seal. In addition it is possible to provide a device in the platform for producing a gage pressure in order to prevent escape of undesired gases into the platform space in the case of defective sealing.
In the case of a further advantageous platform door system in accordance with the present invention a control device 20 is provided, which controls drive devices 21, which can offset and/or shift the barrier elements 12 into a predetermined position. Using this control device it is possible for the individual sealing elements to be so arranged that the desired configuration of openings is produced. It is preferred for this control device to also shift the sealing elements in order to then be able to shift them more readily. These drive means may comprise motors, particularly electric motors, guides, chains, toothed belts of metal or, preferably, plastic, or also however so-called spindle drives or pneumatic or hydraulic drives for the sealing elements. The drive devices may be arranged above, underneath or to the side of the respective barrier elements to be moved.
In the case of a further preferred platform door system of this invention it is possible for the barrier elements 12 to be provided with a functional marking. In particular they may in a predetermined area bear a predetermined color. The predetermined area will preferably be a form or figure suitable for directing passengers, and for example arrows or traffic signs may be employed. These functional markings may be static or, preferably, animated, i. e. changing in time. Accordingly changing texts and changing directions may be preferably provided.
Accordingly prior to or during the arrival of a train certain barrier elements may be provided with a functional marking to the effect that a door will be opened in a particular area. Furthermore it is possible to indicate that in this area passengers may only get off but not get on the train or vice versa. The functional marking can be projected onto the barrier elements. The functional marking may also take the form of acoustic signals. It is preferred for different areas of the barrier elements to have different colors, by means of which a passenger may be informed about the arriving train and the door form or, respectively, configuration of openings. Thus shades of green may be preferably employed to indicate where people can get on the train and shades of red may be utilized to indicate where they can only get off. Shades of yellow or orange can be employed to indicate areas where it is not possible to expect an opening. In the case of at least partially transparent barrier elements it is possible for the functional markings also to be shown on the side opposite to the platform; more especially by projection of the functional markings on the wall present there. This functional marking may comprise moving pictures.
Furthermore the invention also contemplates the provision of advertising matter on the barrier elements or parts thereof. It would also be possible to provide the barrier elements or parts thereof for interactive use by the passengers, who could then communicate using touch sensitive areas with a predetermined system and thus for example make purchases or order tickets for the opera or for the railroad etc., or could obtain information about the availability of information on travel routes and time tables. It is preferred for the barrier elements or parts thereof to be in the form of touch sensitive areas and more particularly barrier elements or parts thereof are in the form of LCD areas. In surfaces or parts thereof of the barrier elements images are thus produced, which can inform or entertain the waiting passengers. It would also be conceivable to represent security information or directions for orderly organization of the station using the barrier elements.
It is preferred for an input unit 22 to be provided, via which a predetermined configuration of openings 5 may be selected. The input unit 22 is preferably provided in a tunnel leading to the station, an automatic transmission of the input data to the platform door system taking place. It is particularly preferred for an input unit to be provided in the dispatcher or control center and to be so designed that automatically transferred data or manually entered data may be passed on to the platform door system. This means that the platform door system receives the requested configuration of openings. The input unit 22 is preferably supplied with information signals relating to the characteristics and/or distribution of passengers in the train and/or the distribution of passengers on the platform 4. Thus the configuration of the doors of the arriving train may be communicated to the system. Thus it is possible for the system to be informed as well about which doors of the train will not open and accordingly which platform doors do not have to open. The system can also be informed as to what passenger distribution is to be expected at different doors. The functional markings may be established in this manner.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention platform door systems are provided, in which the information signals are obtained via a bar code reading device in front of the platform 4 and/or in the case of which the information signals are obtained via a monitor system so as to train and/or in the case of which the information signals are entered using an input device, more particularly a keyboard or a graphics panel. These developments mean that there is a possibility of ascertaining the control parameters necessary for shortening wait times when the train halts and transferring them to the system so that using the optimum configuration of openings and the necessary functional marking of the platform doors the passengers may be informed as soon as possible concerning the arrangement of openings. It is more particularly possible to provide for input of information by means of a bar code reading device in the tunnel leading to the station or underneath the platform edge opposite to the outer side of the train. This applies more particularly for unchanged information about the train itself such as the door arrangement of the carriages, the door widths/opening widths. Information about the distribution of the passengers themselves may be obtained by video cameras in the interior of train.
A further preferred platform door system comprises structural devices 7 and 8 in front of and/or behind the platform, with which the track area may be separated or shut off and may be more particularly hermetically separated. This means that it is possible, more particularly in crises, to shut off the entire station and to utilize underground stations preferentially for protection of civilians. In combination with corresponding structural barrier devices at the entrance to the underground station it is thus possible to provide readily reached and efficient civilian protection structures in an urban area. These structural means may be displaceable concrete components. Owing to the platform door system a further shield for the track is provided and therefore an air lock is available, by which a protection of the platform space is maintained even following opening of the structural device for a short time.
The object is furthermore achieved by a method for controlling barrier elements 12 of a barrier 10 of a platform door system of the invention, which comprises the following steps: displacement of the individual barrier elements 12 so that they are at least partially aligned so that a predetermined configuration of openings is produced corresponding to the opening doors of a train on arrival. Preferably this method begins with the step of offsetting the individual barrier elements 12 in relation to one another.